Hymn For The Shameless
by Millenium Nightmare
Summary: A PewdieCry songfic I wrote at three in the morning. Eeyup. I deserve to die. Sure, horror. It's a bit insane. So what? Cry is having another one of his moments to the dismay and confusion to an unlucky Pewds.


He knew something was wrong. Just by the silence and the gleam of something darker that shone in his partner's blue eyes sent shivers down Felix's spine. He knew Cry had his "moments;" occasionally blanking out or becoming slightly delusional at times if he forgot to take his meds. But this...this wasn't one of those times. This was different and the blonde couldn't help but feel a sense of forbidding as the male finally spoke up from his position on his bed, causing Pewds to look up from his laptop.

"Saw your eyes today in a memory painted in the sky." Cry said softly, his head still lowered and eyes still examining the floor. Pewdie paused what he was doing and set the computer aside, waiting for the other to continue.

The brunette lifted his head slightly, letting out a small breath. "You smiled and said to me, "A love like this can never truly die.'"

Ryan let out a small chuckle, a small grin appearing on his lips as he looked towards the Swede, making him flinch at the distant expression.

"So now the show's over and I've got to disguise the thing I've become."

He threw his hands up, laughing a little as he did so. I only wish I could stop laughing!" He cackled. "I grin because the joke is on them this time!"

Cry the sighed, his laughter ceasing. "They don't have a clue..."

Felix took a deep breath and edged closer to him. He knew that he'd been told to not worry about these small phases. But he did all the same. This was all too familiar behavior when it happened, but it didn't stop the other's talk from making him shudder. He rested a hand on Cry's shoulder, but it was promptly shaken off.

"Calm consumes me..." He muttered softly and sighed, letting his eyes slid shut.

_ I immerse myself in sick reflection..._

"I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me.

I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain and fantasy."

He sighed again, almost in satisfaction. "Oh, the visions inside my head..."

"The emptiness will haunt you..." Felix cautiously told him, only to have a blue glare shot at him.

_ I immerse myself in sick reflection..._

"Sanity is slowly slipping from my hands now." He growled, causing the other male to back up towards the edge of his bed. "I'm standing closer to the edge than I should be allowed."

Now on his feet, Felix slowly took a step back for every time Cry moved toward him; moving off the bed and towards the wall.

"Oh, what little regret I have...

Does that make me a killer?"

If he had been worried then, he was definitely now. Fear rose within him, now scared of his lover who was steadily coming for him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I am the face of death standing right behind you." Ryan whispered, smirking at the Swede's fear. "Yet you're oblivious to my cold breath on your neck."

"Is it just too easy?" Felix murmured softly, and Cry chuckled.

"Am I just too good at this?"

The brunette let out another string of mad laughter, and Pewdie dashed out of the room. He needed to get help. He wanted to help him, but now, he was too busy fearing for his life. He hurried into the darkened living room, tensing at the insane laughs and shouts thrown at him.

"I am the chosen one. I am the end of all and now you are mine!"

The laughter seemed to die down and Felix took a shaky breath to calm himself. He couldn't help but give a half hearted laugh as he repeated Cry's words.

"Calm consumes me..."

_ I immerse myself in sick reflection..._

Small whispered words met his ears and he saw the gleam of metal as another deep chuckle sounded.

"I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me. I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain and fantasy. Oh, the visions inside my head..."

Felix shivered, trying to use to darkness as a cover to hide his growing terror as he replied rasping. "The emptiness will haunt you..."

_ I immerse myself in sick reflection..._

"Sanity is slowly slipping from my hands now. I'm standing closer to the edge than I should be allowed." The brunette sang softly, the light shining off his glasses as he glanced around the room.

"Oh, what little regret I have...

Does that make me a killer?"

And he was gone. Vanishing into the darkness of the house. But this was far from calming the Swedish man down. Ryan had begun to sing again, reciting the words from earlier softly.

"Saw your eyes today in a memory painted in the sky.

You smiled and said to me, "A love like this can never truly die.'"

There was a small sigh. "Let's just say you're right and the nightmare ends, we wake up side by side."

Thinking this was the end of the madness, Felix slunk out from the shadows cautiously, but saw that Cry had already gone. Maybe back to the room. But the new sense of terror that overcame him as the sharp blade of a knife pressed against his throat said otherwise.

"What makes you think that I would let you live?" The brunette giggled softly, lightly dragging the blade to draw blood. Felix stayed completely still as Cry chuckled.

"I've really lost my mind..."

The edge of the blade dug into the skin of Felix's throat, blood beginning to lightly stream from the shallow cut as the other hissed in his ear.

"Behold, for I am the will of the reaper! Beg for the mercy of your worthless angels!"

Enough was enough. He needed to act now. And fast. The last thing he wanted was to become a victim of a murder during a fit of madness. He jabbed his elbow sharply into Cry's middle, the blade dropping to the ground as the male let out a pained and winded gasp. With a quick apology, he ran into the bathroom, locking the door. He sank to the ground, shaking.

"As relief washes over me, calm consumes me." He whispered as the man he loved began laughing and pounding on the door. It would all be over soon. If not by the end of the night, then morning. Pewdie rubbed his stinging throat, flinching as the blood coated his skin. All the while, Cry kept singing, turning their conversation into a morbid song.

"I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me.

I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain and fantasy.

Oh, the visions inside my head...

The emptiness will haunt you...

Sanity is slowly slipping from my hands now.

I'm standing closer to the edge than I should be allowed.

Oh, what little regret I have...

Does that make me a killer?"


End file.
